Drunk cray
by syfu23
Summary: After the defeat of link joker and the royal paladins have a party but alfred has a problem NOTE I don't own vanguard or any characters
1. The drinks

**hey guys so this is my first fanfic so... read! And enjoy! and potato! And other stuff!**

In the castle of royal paladins the king, alfred was panicking for he could not find the drinks for the party.

The party after defeating link joker and all were invited and alfred had no drinks

"I'm dead oh wait... " alfred thought to himself so he asked BB, his best friend, to go buy some drinks for the party

"fine but you owe me alfred" Blaster blade said as he walked out of the castle. Marron walked in and said "why are you asking BB to go buy some drinks don't we have any" "I can't find it" and Marron replied "it's in the vault fridge"

Alfred got the drinks and Marron thought to himself " that Alfred is so stupid we don't have any drinks for the party heh so dumb"

Blaster blade bought the drinks and walked back to the castle. Alfred , still looking for the drinks, was furious an Marron for lying about the drinks.

BB came back shouting " Alfred Alfred where are you I have the drinks" " Hey Blade he's in the vaultroom " Marron replied while sitting on the throne and reading his book

" hey alfred I got the drinks. The drinks I got the drinks alfred I got it " "there's no drinks in here " Alfred thought. Alfred came back to the throne room after he realized it the prank

marron was laughing and rolling on the floor even the super serious blaster blade was laughing inside...and outside...and in his face

Alfred called everyone to help out setting the drinks


	2. The party

Now everything is set the party can now start

the guests start coming in clans first the oracle think tank then the genesis

After the shadow and gold paladins then Bermuda Triangle as the performance and the pale moon circus

the nova grappler then kagerō narukami but before them the murakumo and nubatama ninjas came

then after the tachikaze megacolony great nature and neo nectar came too aqua force came last granblue and dimension police didn't come because DP are in their own multiverse and granblue is plain creepy and wasn't invited

alfred started of by saying " welcome fellow clans we have gathered here to celebrate the fall of link joker cray has been protected..."

Then blaster blade interrupted by saying " ha who wants to listen to some dumb speech lets drink"

who knew master Blaster Blade could drink a whole bottle of beer in one gulp so sad for Gallatin who bet he couldn't do it and lost 10 bucks

dragonic overlord got so drunk he even tried to fly and he fell in the castle.

Marron just stayed in the corner reading his book then BB asked him " come on Marron Duuuddee youuu have to try this it's like soooo good " Marron closed his book and replied " I dunno why you like this so much " so he drank it

5 seconds later...

"this beer has a weird taste but i like it" Marron thought outloud

After marron drinking the beer this happend...

Marron was the leader of the party he was on the throne and talking in the language known as drunk talk

Even though Marron drank a lot of beer Blaster Dark was still more drunk because Marron bet that BD couldn't drink a bucket or two or three or ten buckets full of beer

after a while some people, dragons, and other creatures left

the royal paladins along with the other united sanctuary members helped clean up

I am so sorry of the late update I was busy with other stuff like not this but seriously I will try to update at least once a week I try


	3. The girl party

After the party, that the girls weren't invited (sexist), the girls decided to have another party. Salome then used Cmail (Cray mail) to send the invites to the girls only party.

top idol riviere was one of the first Salome massaged for she was to perform at the party in two weeks.

Most of the other boys were still hungover from the party one day ago and dragonic overlord was still healing

all the other jewel knight were invited and Bermuda Triangle.

.Once the invites were sent the jewel knights got the drinks beer from the party one day ago and the jewel knights started to cool the drinks

Thirteen days later...

The jewel knights and the Bermuda Triangle help set up before the party started then many of the other females from different clans came CEO's from both genesis and Oracle Think Tank came all the jewel knights and everyone else whose names I do not know.

after a few hours later the party started to die down and Marron spied on the party waking all the other guys up and crashed the party.

The girls rejected them but then accepted them on one condition the girls get invited to every party they hold.

The boys then livened up the party and as usual Marron was again the most drunk ,ok second most blaster blade was the most, so Marron did all the weird stuff they dared him.

While blaster blade started to flirt with a masked woman whom he did not know but Llew was all about riviere His crush.

At the stroke of midnight Blaster blade Kissed that girl and she was reveled to be...

"AKANE!" BB shouted "so you are the masked woman" "Yes Blaster Blade I had a crush on you for a while now and I realized this was the right time so I put on the mask" akane replied " So blaster blade do you really love me?" "Yes yes yes I do also it is not because of the alcohol but ever since I saw you I loved you I was too embarrassed to tell you because I thought the other would laugh at me" Blaster Blade replied

"Hey guys guess what" Marron said to the others "what?" " Akane and BB it is ON" "Now way BB the super mean, to me , guy got a GF" Gallatin said shocked " yes Gallatin who else do you know is BB your so dumb" Llew replied.

"So BB what now are we BF and GF" akane asked " what do you think because i would say yes" BB said and Akane was filled with joy

and so the party was ending and all went home

* * *

**I am very very sorry of the late update but my internet is malfunctioning and I only have very little time to write**


End file.
